


5 Times John Hears People Singing Sherlock Praises and the One Time He Sings It

by nerdyandiknowit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Irene Ships It, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mystrade fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sherlock Loves John, everyone ships it, mystrade apperence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 5 times John overhears people discussing how attractive, sexy or beautiful Sherlock is and one time Sherlock overhears John describing Sherlock as beautiful to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times John Hears People Singing Sherlock Praises and the One Time He Sings It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So long times no see eh? I'm soooo sorry it took me this long to get this finished and posted! I feel so bad! It should have been done forever go!! But here it finally is, the 5+1 I was prompted forever and a day ago. I really hope you enjoy it! Any error are completely my own and if you could point them out that would be great.

1)      _Greg and Mycroft_

Sherlock loves cases.  Lives for them, but there are some parts he can’t be bothered with, like say returning cold case files to Lestrade.  These were the boring and dull parts of cases as John has been informed many times and Sherlock just could not be bothered with them.  John tries to teach Sherlock responsibility, he really does, but after 3 months of cases files pilling up on their kitchen table he has enough and returns the damn files himself.  At least this way Lestrade will stop harassing Sherlock and he will have room to eat his toast tomorrow. 

John decides to drop the files off after his shift; he needs to go to the store anyways, so really it’s not terribly out of his way.  As he makes his way up to Lestrade’s office John realizes most of the other officers have already left for the evening and man would John just _kill_ Sherlock if Lestrade was already gone too. 

As John nears the office he notices the light is on-good that at means Lestrade is still here, but the door is closed.  Strange, Lestrade usually he leaves his door opened when he in. 

The closer John gets he realizes he could hear voices emanating from behind the closed door.  _That’s weird it’s a little late for a meeting_ John muses, when suddenly it hits him.  Those aren’t just any voice, they are two distinct, two familiar voices- Lestrade, obviously, and….Mycroft?  Yes, that was definitely Mycroft’s smug voice, but what was he doing here?  Interest piqued John takes a step closer to eavesdrop...

“Gregory, not here my car is waiting outside” Mycroft groaned half halfheartedly.

 “Nope, not waiting any longer Myc, it’s been a fucking month” Greg replied breathlessly.

“I know it went longer then…ughnnn Greg…longer then I had an..an..anticipated”

“Longer then you...mmmm… anticipated?? It was a month! **A. Whole. Fucking. Month. Myc**!”

“I apologies and promise to make it up to you…many times” Mycroft gasped.

“Mhmmm sure you will, well I can’t complain too much, I wasn't completely alone that whole time” Lestrade added teasingly “Sherlock was down here al…almost every day and you know, if he would shut up for 5 seconds he is veeerrrry sexy”

“Grrregggg”

“Dark hair, ivory skin, long fingers, razor cheekbones…”

“Gregory, stop that this instant!”

“Ohhh and don’t even get me started on those lips…”

“Hmmm I think you need to be reminded who you belong to Gregory?”

“Ohh yes”

 

 **Shit** …. **Shit** … **SHIT**.  Oh god John wanted to wash his ears out…that was…oh no no he couldn't even think about it. No. 

John left NSY faster than he thought possible, files and all.

 

 

2)      _Mrs. Hudson_  

A few weeks after the ‘Incident’, as John as dubbed it, at New Scotland Yard Mrs. Hudson invited him down stairs for tea and biscuits.  Sherlock was involved in who knows what  in the kitchen, so John decided to take his not-housekeeper up on the offer.  It was a while since anyone made him tea anyhow.

Once John is settled in his chair with a steaming cuppa and a plate of biscuits Mrs. Hudson joins him and catches up with one of her most beloved tenets.  They talk about the weather, the surgery, and their latest case- anything John can think of to put off the enviable discussion of Mrs. Hudson’s favorite topic.

“I mean I have meant Mrs. Turner’s and they are nice enough, but you and Sherlock, well you two just fit perfectly.  I know Sherlock can be a handful sometimes, but he has a good heart underneath.  I’m so glad he found you”

“Mrs. Hudson…”

“I know he has his... let’s call them quirks, but he means well and really they could be worse.  Violin at 3 am isn't an ideal time, but music is just lovely isn't it?  I like to think about it as a little lullaby, he really is gifted”

“Mrs. Hudson…”

“And he is a looker, if you don’t mind me saying.  Those eyes, there just aren't words to explain them.  They are blue, but also green and sometimes both at the same time.  They change so often, just like the man himself I suppose.  They really are the window to the soul you know, and the way he looks at you, well let’s just say it doesn't take a detective to know how he feels”

“Mrs. Hudson”

“Yes, dear”

“Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock and I, we aren't dating”

“Oh do you kids call it something else nowadays?”

 

 

3)       _Irene_

Block Number: _I see you have finally deflowered our favorite detective_

**Who the bloody hell is this?-JW**

Blocked Number: _Have you forgotten me already…what a shame_

Blocked Number: _Oh John, don’t play coy with me.  There is no need to be embarrassed; Sherlock is rather delectable isn’t he?_

**I have no idea what you are talking about-JW**

**Or who   you are-JW**

Blocked Number: _Please, Doctor, he has stopped texting me-must have found something, or someone, better to do with his time ;)_

**Irene Alder-JW**

Ohhh good I didn't make such a fleeting impression after all now did I-IA

**I’m done with this conversation-JW**

_No need to get so defensive-IA_

_But I can see why you would.  I would love to get my hands on Sherlock, just once-IA_

_I can already hear him screaming and moaning...delicious-IA_

_He really is beautiful, gorgeous, and that massive brain of his makes irresistible-IA_

_I’m surprised it took you this long to stake your claim, I wouldn't have-IA_

**We have gone over this once…I’m not GAY!-JW**

_The lady doth protest too much-IA_

**Fuck off-JW**

 

 

4)      _At a Crime Scene_

Now John realizes that at crime scenes Sherlock is the main attraction, he is the mad genius that will find all the clues and piece together the mystery, but really John isn't invisible and he does have ears.   

It’s 2:30 am and John and Sherlock have been dragged out of bed and across London to dark alley where a mugging went bad.  While Sherlock may not need sleep, John does so instead of following Sherlock around like a shadow as usual John took up a nice place against the wall and closed his eyes.  Being in the army taught John how to take naps just about anywhere and for the first 90 seconds it seemed as if he might slip a short one in, but that’s when it happened-again.  A young new officer, Kate, John recalls takes up a spot about two meter away from John and begins to talk to with another officer about none other but Sherlock bloody Holmes.

 “I mean the way that he rattles off his deductions, he’s an utter genius, and in the voice, you’d be crazy not to fancy him, just a little”

 _You have got to be kidding_ John huffs as he closes his eyes tighter in a lame attempt to block the women out.

“Well I suppose your right Kate, but we work with him and it is not professional”

“Oh please, I see you staring at his arse when you think no one is looking, but I mean who wouldn't. You don’t see an arse that beautiful everyday”

This has to be what….the fourth time, John has heard someone sing Sherlock praises.  Really this is getting ridiculous.  If people could keep their opinions of his flatmate to themselves John would greatly appreciate it.  Even if Sherlock is bloody well gorgeous with his cheek bones and his midnight curls and…where is this going?  _No, no I’m just tired that all_ John mutters to himself as he pushes off the wall to find that damn detective. He needs to make himself useful, before he lets his mind wander any further down that path.

 

 

5)      _Harry_

“You know Johnny that way you talk about him; I would say you two do more than just solve crimes together”

“Harry, we aren't like that, you know this”

“But John really the way you talk and how you describe him on your blog, I've never heard you get so excited before.  I don’t see why you don’t just give in, I mean it obvious you two are meant for each other”

“Harry seriously, drop it”

“Oh come on little brother I’m just teasing you”

“Yeah well knock it off, I get enough of that shit elsewhere.  Let’s just go back to eating our lunch yeah?”

“Looks like someone is a tad defensive”

“I’m not defensive…just annoyed”

“Fine but you have to admit that Sherlock has something about him.  Those dark curls have such a sharp contrast from his pale skin in that picture you showed me that even I notice it and I don’t even like men.  And the way you tell stories about him he sounds like a pain in the arse, but he must have something because you’re still there”

“Yeah well there is something about the way he looks at the world.  He sees things no one else sees, not only in crime scenes, but in people.  He can see their potential even if they can’t.  Living with Sherlock is like…I don’t even know what.  But it’s good, yeah, hell it’s great, it’s exciting.  He makes me try to do my best to just stay one step behind him and, fuck it, if the damn bastard hasn't taught me a hell of a lot”

“Told you”

“Told me what”

“That you’re in looove”

“I respect him, that’s all”

“John and Sherlock sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

“Stop it, stop it Harry.  That juvenile.”

 

 

+1)

John Watson may not be the world’s only consulting detective, but he can take a hint.  If he had learned anything over the past few weeks it is that he may possibly have a tiny crush on his flat mate.  Oh who was he kidding he is head over heels in love with Sherlock, but who can blame him really.  Sherlock could be a right pain in the arse sometimes, but he was also the most brilliant mad exciting man John had ever met.

And it is this discovery that has landed John in front of the mirror in the bathroom  after Sherlock left for the day practicing how he could let Sherlock know about this new development.

_Come on John just say it.  You’re not a bloody teenager anymore._

“Sherlock, we need to talk”

_No no it’s sounds like you’re going to fire him_

“Sherlock can I talk to you for a minute? “

_Better_

“Listen, I think you should know”

“I just want to let you know how much you mean to me.  I mean I’m sure you already know this…I mean you always know everything…”

_Get it together John.  Stop mumbling and just get on with it_

“While I’m sure you are aware that you are my best friend and have saved my life in more ways than one, I just wanted to tell you.  Sherlock, you have given my life meaning and purpose when it had none.  You saved me from myself when no one else could and for that I will always be thankful.  When I thought there was no point in living you showed me that the world could be a crazy and dangerous, but amazing place to be and I could never imagine it without you.  You showed me the beauty in the microscopic and that even the smallest things can be the most important. Sherlock Holmes, you are truly beautiful inside and out.”

_Are you fucking blushing Watson?  You almost forty years old_

“As cliché as that sounds Sherlock I want you to know that.  No matter what other people say know that I care about you.  I may be the conductor of light, but you Sherlock are the source of it and…”

_Just say it_

“And I think that I might…”

“And I you John” Sherlock cuts in from his place outside the door having heard the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys what did you think? If you could me know it the comments that would be greatly appreciated. Also kudos are adored if you think its worthy :)
> 
> Just some exciting info:
> 
> I finally got a Tumblr! If you feel so inclined you can follow me here: http://nerdyandiknowit0.tumblr.com
> 
> I also have an email address if you want to send me ideas, prompts, collaborations, so on and so forth: nerdyandiknowit0@gmail.com


End file.
